It's Summertime!
by FallingForLife
Summary: With each chapter, Join our favourite Mystery Twins on countless adventures each day, where everything is just west of weird. PM me your ideas for the next chapter and maybe, just maybe, your idea will be used!


**Chapter 1: Anti Aging cream.**

* * *

Rain was beating down on the windows as the Pines family were all watching T.V together in the living room. Pretty much, everyone except Grunkle Stan were bored out of their minds as yet another episode of 'Grandpa the kid' came on.

"Seriously Grunkle Stan, how can you even like this?" Dipper asked as he continued to mindlessly watch the extremely dull show. "Yeah! Why can't we watch something we all enjoy? My little pony would be a good idea! I mean, who could ever hate My little pony?" Mabel piped up.

"I could think of a few people." Grunkle Stan gruffly stated as he focused his eyes back on the T.V. "Now be quiet, my favourite part is coming." Hearing that, the twins both gave out a frustrated sigh as they became silent.

Soon enough, the screen went black and another commercial came on screen. "Oh Come on! Boo! Boo!" Grunkle Stan jumped from his chair that followed with a sudden crack coming from his back. "Oohh ah ow ow." He rubbed his back and sat down listening to the commercial.

_**'Is your back always cracking and aching?'**_ Grunkle Stan's eyes lit up. "Yes." _**'Are you always having to strain your ears to hear?' **_ "What?" _**'Is your skin all wrinkly and old?' **_ "Yes..." Grunkle Stan was at the edge of his chair as the commercial continued to run. _**'Then try the new Anti-Aging cream!'**_

The commercial then came to an ending as a bunch of words flashed on the screen. "Don't mind if I do! Dipper, get your wallet." Grunkle Stan ordered as he layded back on his chair. "Grunkle Stan, my wallet is completely empty. It's always empty. I never get payed at all...its useless really." Dipper said standing up.

"Gah, fine. Get mine. I don't care as long as I get that cream!" Stan said waving Dipper off. "Are you sure? That commercial seemed unsettling. Plus, there was a bunch of warnings at the end on top of it all. I wouldn't buy it if I were you." Dipper said feeling a bit uncomfterable.

"If you were old like me, you would want to buy it. Now stop being so paranoid and go get my wallet." He continued which made Dipper sigh with frustration. "Fine." "That's what I like to here." Stan smiled in a cocky manner.

As Dipper left the room, Mabel popped out from behind Grunkle Stan's chair which made him clutch his chest. "Geez what do you want kid? I would like to not have a heart attack thank you very much." He sarcastically said as Mabel walked in front of him and the T.V.

"Oh you're welcome!" Mabel smiled. She obviously didn't get sarcasm. Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes as Mabel began to speak. "So...I was thinking..." "No." "But you didn't-" "No butts, now get out of the way. I'm trying to watch the television." Grunkle Stan said as he pushed Mabel away.

Mabel frowned and plopped back onto the floor. Soon enough, Dipper came back into the room and through Stan his wallet. "Anti-aging cream here I come!" Sooner than later, the three of them were staring at the tube of cream that was in front of them. Stan has bought the cream and has no clue what to do.

Grunkle Stan then broke into a yawn which made Dipper and Mabel lose their focus on the tube. "I'll use the cream later. I'm going to go sleep for a bit...or the rest of the night. You two will have to make dinner for yourselves. Remember, don't disturb me unless the building is on fire or whatever." Grunkle Stan then shuffled out of the room.

The room suddenly fell silent as the twins continued to stare mindlessly at the tube of anti-aging cream. Mabel and Dipper both looked at each other for a moment, and then to the tube. "NAHHH!" They both laughed as they headed into the Attic. Mabel layed onto her bed and pulled out one of her vampire romance novels.

"Ok, Grandpa the kid may be bad, but your books just take the cake. I mean, vampires falling in love with humans? Who comes up with that stuff?" Dipper inquired as he slumped onto his bed.

"Awesome people, that's who! 'Moonlight' is by far one of the best vampire books ever! It's all about true love! You'll understand when you're older." Mabel chuckled as she began reading. "What do you mean Mabel? We're the same age." Dipper stated sitting up.

"I'm 5 minutes older." Mabel reminded Dipper. This was something that Dipper didn't like to be reminded of. He never liked to be downgraded like that. "Since when did 5 minutes matter to you?"

"Well since now. I'm the older one silly! Plus, i'm taller than you. I'm the Alpha Twin! Every pair of Twins have an Alpha one, and i'm just that one." Mabel shrugged. To Dipper, it felt like Mabel was trying to make him mad, and clearly, it was working.

Before Dipper could even think thoroughly, he stormed out of Attic with anger bubbling up inside of him. As Dipper was walking around mumbling to himself, something caught his eye. He grabbed it and held it into the air. It was the Anti-aging cream.

Right on Que, a burst of lightning filled the room as Dipper put the tube in his vest pocket and went back up the stairs. Right away, Mabel smiled as Dipper came back into the Attic. He strolled over to her as she put her book down.

"Dipper, about earlier..." Before Mabel could finish, Dipper squirted the cream all over her. In a blink of an eye, Mabel turned into a little kid right before his eyes. "It worked..." Dipper stared at Mabel for a second and then to the tube of cream.

"Dipper! Why are you so tall!? What happened? Did you just grow like 2 feet?!" Mabel asked in a more squeaky voice. "The real question is, why are you so short?" Dipper gave her a cocky smile and put his hands on his hips.

"Wait...a second...you squirted that Anti-aging stuff on me! Now i'm a little kid!" Mabel gave him a terrified expression. Dipper nodded as he crossed his arms. "I guess that means you're my little sister and i'm the alpha twin. Who's taller now?" Dipper smirked as Mabel charged at him.

"Gimme that tube! Take that! And that!" Mabel screamed as she tried hitting Dipper. Obviously, Mabel's punches weren't that effective. Dipper pushed the now smaller Mabel off of him with ease. "You'll never get...never get..." Dipper suddenly felt around his pockets. The tube wasn't in there.

"Looking for this?" Mabel smirked as she held the tube in her tiny hand. "Hey! I need that!" Before Dipper could even think twice, Mabel squirted the cream all over him. Dipper then transformed into a little kid just like Mabel. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled at Mabel as he darted for the tube of cream.

He tried to shake the thought that he sounded more girly, out of his mind. A full out fight folded out right then and there. When the Twins finally died down, the Attic was a complete mess and they were at least 5 years old. "Well this is just great. All I wanted was to be older for once and now we are both probably stuck like this for ever."

Little Dipper frowned as he curled his knees up to his chest. "I feel like this is all my fault." Dipper continued as he looked at the floor with a guilty expression. Mabel put a tiny hand on her brother's knee. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought up the Alpha Twin topic. I never realized how much it hurt you. I'm sorry." Mabel apologized which made Dipper grin.

"Awkward sibling hug?" "Awkward sibling hug." "Pat pat!" The two recited as they both got out of the hug. "Well, luckly the tube says it will ware off, so I guess we just have to wait." Dipper shrugged as he read the label.

"I love you little bro." Mabel said as she hugged him again. Hearing this made Dipper frown until he realized what age they really were. "I love you too little sis."

_**What do you think? What would you want the next short story to be about? Inbox me your ideas and your idea may be the next chapter! Guests are welcome to give ideas as well!**_

_**~Skittlespop428**_


End file.
